


The best part of our life

by AkirE_The_Pan



Series: Mothers life ~Catradora~ [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Bisexual Bow (She-Ra), Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Gen, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parents Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Catra (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Wedding Planning, pregnant adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkirE_The_Pan/pseuds/AkirE_The_Pan
Summary: Adora and Catra go through pregnancy together and prepare to be good moms
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Mothers life ~Catradora~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

It has been two months since they found out that they are having a baby and they proposed marriage.  
Now the two future brides are lying on the bed cuddling and joking while waiting for the time to get up and get ready for the day.  
Bow's fathers invited they to celebrate a party they recently discovered in a First Ones diary, it was called Christmas and it seemed like a nice thing to do.  
Too bad that the pages on this holiday were the only things they managed to read as they were the only ones written in the normal language, so they asked Adora if she could translate the other pages as "Christmas present" as they defined and she accept.  
But now she just wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend.  
Adora was scratching behind her girlfriend's adorable pointy ear making her purr loudly while closing her eyes to fully enjoy the touch.  
She was so lucky to have her.  
Suddenly Catra's hands started making a strange but relaxing movement on Adora's shirt and the blonde realized Catra was kneading on her.

《Awww! you're kneading on me!》

Catra immediately opened her eyes and when she realized what she was doing she immediately pulled back her hands with the red face that looked like a tomato.

《T-that's not true!》

She replied avoiding the usual idiot look to annoy her she was sure Adora had now.

《But you did!》

She continued to annoy her as she approached her Catra to leave her a tender kiss on the cheek that made the magicat blush even more as she covered her face with the pillow.

《You are such an idiot!》  
《Yes, but your idiot, and soon forever》

She responded to the tender insult by raising her hand to show the yearning for the marriage proposal that Catra had given her.

《Come on "my idiot", we have to celebrate today》

She said getting up from the comfortable bed unwillingly wanting to stay in her wife's arms.

《How nice, today I won't have to stay locked in my room all day》

It's been two months since Adora hasn't been on a mission or doing anything other than reading or filling out papers.  
Now with the pregnancy she could not do the same things as before, not even turn into She-ra!  
She had tried once, but no sword appeared and she hadn't gotten any bigger, then Micah explained to her that when someone is pregnant they can't use magic and maybe this rule applied to her too.  
So Adora did less and less work than normal, making her a little anxious about her usual problem of proving to everyone that she was useful for something.  
But luckily she had Catra and her friends with her who always reminded her that she was more than what she gave.

After getting ready they came out of the castle with snow everywhere and went to Swift Wind to go to the home of Bow's fathers, where he and Glimmer were waiting for them.

《Can't wait to celebrate this Christmas! not you girls?》

The winged horse asked as he carefully raised Adora with Catra's help.

《Didn't you just accompany us?》

Catra asked, teasing She-ra's faithful steed as she climbed onto his back behind Adora.

《Of course I'll accompany you, but will I stay true?》

He asked looking at Adora with the same puppy eyes he did to ask her something, but the whole thing was interrupted by Catra.

《What!? we can't carry Melog but can we carry a big and unbearable horse?》  
《DID YOU CALLED ME FAT !?》

Swift Wind yelled at her in a shrill voice.

《Guys calm down!》

Adora immediately intervened, not wanting to hear another stupid fight between her girlfriend and her horse.  
Catra and Swift Wind couldn't stand each other, Swift Wind was immediately against their relationship not understanding how Adora can be together with the one who has been her enemy for three long years, but in the end he had to accept their relationship even if Catra was not quite nice.

《Swift Wind... I think Bow's fathers didn't say anything about bringing horses into the house... that is, they said we can't bring Melog because they're not very cat lovers but-》  
《They are not cat lovers but Catra can go there ??》

At those words Catra tried to hold back a growl but it could be heard.

《Catra is my future wife! and it's a magicat not a normal cat》

Catra smiled when Adora called her "my future wife", she still didn't believe they were together.

《Oh well, I have so many other things to do today》  
《I really believe it...》

Catra continued but immediately received a small nudge from her wife.  
The two held strong ready for take-off and Swift Wind began to fly towards the home of the fathers of Bow.

They arrived in less than ten minutes.  
After greeting Swift Wind still offended at not being invited, the girls entered the house which was decorated in a somewhat strange way.

《Adora! Catra!》

Lance greeted them immediately, placing trays on a table to go and hug the newcomers, who returned the hug a little embarrassed.

《We are very happy that you accepted our invitation!》

He told them with much enthusiasm similar to what Bow usually had.  
Like father Like Son.

《We are happy to be here too》

Catra replied moving a little from the embrace not being a lover of physical contact.  
Lance flipped saw Adora's slightly swollen belly and smiled.

《Bow told us the good news, my husband and I wanted to congratulate you》

He said leaving the girls a bit confused until the man pointed to the blonde's belly.

《Oh, thank you very much sir!》

She answered a little embarrassed for not having understood what she was referring to earlier.

《If you need help you can count on us, after all we have raised six children, somewhere we have books that explain everything a parent has to do, if you want we can give it to you》  
《Thank you very much, we'll see if we need it》

Adora said scratching the back of her neck.

《Where are Sparkles and Arrow Boy?》

Catra asked as she continued to look at the decorations around the room.

《Oh, I'm in the living room playing with Robb and Jon》  
《Who?》  
《Bow's older brother's children, he and his husband had to go pick us up at the market and left their little ones with the Bow as he's good with kids》

In fact, now that they thought about it, Bow sometimes couldn't come to some meetings because he said he had to babysit his nephew.

《Follow me, I'll take you to them》

That said, Adora and Catra followed Lance and quickly arrived in the living room where they found Bow and Glimmer on the sofa with two children, one who appeared to be two years old was on Bow's lap and the other who was a newborn was tenderly asleep in the arms of. Glimmer.

《Awwww! how tender they are!》

She immediately went as she approached to see the babies and stood in front of the baby who was holding Bow.

《Hi, my name is Adora!》

She gave him softly as she lowered herself to his height.  
The boy shyly moved away a little from the girl, getting closer and closer to his uncle.

《Hey, it's alright》

He bowed to his nephew with a reassuring smile and then looked back at Adora.

《He's a bit shy》

He explained as he stroked the curly hair of the little one who hugged him tightly.

《Hey, do you know she is She-ra?》  
《Shi-ra?》

He tried to pronounce the name of the ancient warrior the little one in an adorable way that made Adora melt even more.

《Yes I am!》  
《But not you big!》

He said making a sign with his hands that meant big.

《I'm not now, but when I have to face bad guys I'm VERY big!》

She said it in a way that made the little one laugh.  
Catra watched the scene and was captivated by the way Adora behaved around the children.  
She will be a wonderful mother.  
Instead, the cat's attention turned to the newborn in Glimmer's arms and the queen noticed how Catra looked at him.

《Do you want to pick him up?》

Glimmer asked and Catra almost flinched at that proposal.

《I-I've never picked up a baby》

She said immediately.  
She didn't want to hurt a child.

《Well, I think you will have to start doing this since in seven months you will have babies that you will have to hold all night》

Glimmer joked trying to encourage her friend.  
Catra immediately looked at Adora and saw that she was giving her her usual sweet and encouraging gaze.  
She took a deep breath and took courage.  
Catra sat on the sofa next to Glimmer and with Glimmer's help took the baby's arm.  
As soon as he got comfortable in Catra's soft and warm arms, the little boy yawned and slowly opened his eyes to see the little black eyes that shone.

《AWWW! IT'S THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!》

Bow immediately made that annoyed Catra like every time he called her cute, but this time she passed the thought of shouting at the boy and decided to enjoy the moment.  
She had never held something so innocent and small in her arms, she was thrilled.  
Immediately afterwards the little boy gave a little magicat smile that had to hold back the tears.  
She immediately looked up and saw her fiancée who looked like a fountain as she never stopped watching the sweet scene.

《W-what are you crying for idiot?》

She joked trying not to look "weak" as a tear running down her caramel cheek contradicted her.

《F-for the same reason you cry, i-idiot》

The blonde answered immediately wiping her tears so as not to look stupid, which made Catra laugh.

.

.

.

It was evening, they spent all day at the home of the Bow fathers.  
They really enjoyed this "Christmas" and they decided to do as written in the diary they gave Adora to celebrate this holiday every December.  
They had played, joked and most importantly they spent time with the people they loved.  
Best first Christmas ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Adora hate pregnancy.  
Yes, she hate it.  
She obviously loved the idea that she was going to be a mom, but she never imagined it would be that complicated.  
She couldn't do anything she did before: she couldn't go on a mission, she couldn't train, she couldn't stay in meetings for too long because of the pains of pregnancy... nothing.  
The only thing she could do was something that seemed impossible to her: relax.  
Really, it was easier for her to heal broken planets than to lie in bed doing nothing for just five minutes.  
But she had promised Catra and the others that she would, and besides, she had no intention of putting her children's lives at risk.

Now the woman who saved Etheria was lying on her comfortable bed and was about to start reading the diary that the fathers of Bow had given her at the Christmas party.  
They asked her if she could translate the pages that were written in First Ones and she didn't want to disappoint them, so after a few days she finally decided to do this translation.  
The diary was very nice on the outside, it had a burgundy cover with a kind of gilt frame around it and the surface appeared to be made of leather.  
She opened the first page and immediately found First Ones writing on the yellowed paper.  
It was written at the top "Property of Marlena Glenn" and underneath it was a short, better written text that said:  
"To my dear friend Mara, this will help you on your journey to Etheria, I have marked the pages that will help you to be a good astronaut, with love, Queen Marlena."

Adora didn't know what to think about what she had just read.  
She knew that the First Ones had done horrible things and that is why she thought their ruler would be an equally horrible person who had forced Mara to try to destroy innocent lives, but it seemed to her more that this queen treated Mara more like an old friend than like a soldier... it was different.  
No, she couldn't know, and she certainly couldn't do it just by reading a dedication.  
She had to keep reading, and so she did.  
The following pages were very interesting, Marlena had told of how she and her group arrived on a planet called Eternia, she told of how arguing with others they split up and how she was left alone and how she then met a human boy who claimed to be a prince and how he helped her by giving her a place to stay and teaching her his culture and the language she was writing in.  
Adora began to understand many things.  
This Eternia she often used as a password at the ruins of the First Ones was actually the name of their planet.  
And apparently this queen was not from that planet, and she had confirmation of it in the following pages, she came from a planet called Earth and started writing about what it was like and some traditions like Christmas which was the only thing written in normal language.  
Reading about this Land, Adora was very fascinated, it seemed a nice place.  
She wondered if this planet still existed or had been a victim of the cursed Prime.  
She decided that when they make this journey to bring magic back to the universe they will also be looking for this planet.  
Continuing to read Adora found the pages that the queen had marked for Mara.  
Marlena wrote a kind of guide on how to survive a trip to the universe, it was very well done and was very detailed similar to the diagrams and guides that Adora used to do for missions, she had also written how to repair the ship.  
This Marlena didn't seem like a bad person.  
After she finished reading, Adora noticed that there was some kind of paper peeking out from the last pages, she took it and it was an old photo of a smiling man and woman holding each other in an embrace and immediately noticed that the woman was pregnant.  
Maybe it was the queen? she couldn't know, but seeing that image warmed her heart for no reason.  
Perhaps because of the pregnancy or perhaps because she and Catra were happy as well as that couple, but this photo gave her happiness and tranquility.

She was pulled out of her thoughts thanks to a lick on the cheek by Melog, and looking up she saw Catra taking off the black coat that Bow and Glimmer had given her.

《Hey, you made it early today》

Adora said as she closed the diary and placed it beside her on the bed.

《I told you I was back earlier, Perfuma had to go help Scorpia with some chores of their kingdoms》

Catra said as she sat on the bed next to Adora who had started to caress Melog who had made himself comfortable on her lap without hurting her.  
Catra immediately noticed the diary next to her and took it in her hand, leafing through the pages quickly, not understanding what was written.

《Have you finally translated the diary?》  
《I finished reading it, then I will write what is written on some sheet and give it to Bow》

Adora replied as she began to relax from the space cat's purr.  
Catra seeing that her future wife was finally relaxing after months smiled at her until he remembered something and got out of bed.

《Where are you going?》

Adora asked without receiving a reply.  
Catra went to the desk where as soon as she entered she had placed the wrapped tray that Perfuma had given her before going to Plumeria, took it and immediately returned to Adora giving it to her.

《Take your cookies, Dummy》

She said as Adora confusedly took the tray until she remembered what it was.  
Adora in those days because of her pregnancy she couldn't eat anything, but for a few days she had a strange craving for some cookies she ate at a dinner at Scorpia and Perfuma, so Catra asked Perfuma if she could make them again for her and the princess of flowers accepted very happy that someone loved her cooking.  
The blonde removed the paper covering the tray and as soon as she saw the cookies she immediately took one and put it to her mouth.

《Mmmh... they are so good!》

She exclaimed again with her mouth full, then looked at Catra and pointed to the tray as if to say "do you want one?" and the magicat shook her head lying down close to the blonde and stroking Melog who had his head resting on Adora's belly.

《I met Sparkles before, she said there will be a meeting tonight》  
《A meeting? for what?》  
《I don't know, she didn't say anything, she just said I have to go》

At those words Adora snorted a little annoyed and Catra rolled her eyes, knowing already that her girlfriend would have that reaction and prepared for the outburst.

《I can go to the meeting too! I don't have to do anything but listen while seated!》

She said angrily as she pouted another cookie to her mouth.

《You know very well why you can't go there, you don't have to stress yourself, and then those things are boring it's better if you don't go there》  
《Yes, but even if I am pregnant I remain She-ra, it is my duty to stay there if it is something important and the fact that everything was done suddenly it sure is!》

Catra sighed, hoping she won't regret what she's about to say.

《Ok Idiot, you will come too, but if you feel bad or you feel tired or under pressure, let's go back to your room immediately and you will rest well!》

Catra had become very protective since she found out about the pregnancy, and even though Adora understood her and found her pretty wrapped it could be a little irritating.  
She is not sick, she is pregnant.  
But Adora now wanted to enjoy this little victory and think that after a long time she will finally do something useful.  
Adora with a big smile brought her face close to Catra's and left her a tender kiss on the lips.

《I love you so much》

The blonde said staying only a few inches away from the magicat's face.  
Catra smiled too with a very visible blush on her face.

《You really are an idiot!》

These were the cat girl's last words before she brought  
the blonde back in a very passionate kiss.  
Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter!  
> I've wanted to talk about Eternia and Adora's parents for a long time and now I have.  
> Later in the story I will also talk about Catra's family!  
> I hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my Christmas special.  
> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
